se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Francia-ONU/Francia
Presidentes franceses con secretarios generales de la ONU Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Ban Ki-moon - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Emmanuel Macron (G) et l'ex- sécrétaire général de l'ONU, Ban Ki-moon, le 24 juin 2017 à Paris-POOL/AFP/Etienne LAURENT António Guterres - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| O presidente francês, Emmanuel Macron, recebeu ontem ao final do dia, no Palácio do Eliseu, o secretário-geral da ONU, António Guterres. | REUTERS/YOAN VALAT/POOL |-| François Hollande= François Hollande François Hollande - Kofi Annan.jpg| From right to left: Nicolas Hulot, Ségolène Royal, Cardinal Turkson, Bartolomeo Ist, François Hollande, Prince Albert II of Monaco, Michael Higgins, Kofi Annan, Jean-Paul Delevoye, Andrea Riccardi. photo by: Jean Luc LUYSSEN/CIRIC Ban Ki-moon - François Hollande.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with President François Hollande of France. UN Photo/Evan Schneider António Guterres - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande et Antonio Guterres en 2015. © Philippe Wojazer Source: Reuters |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Kofi Annan - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Carla Bruni, Nicolas Sarkozy, Jimmy Carter et Kofi Annan © Angeli Ban Ki-moon - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolás Sarkozy (izq.), junto al secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon, ayer antes de la Conferencia de Darfur. | EFE |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac (3rd L) poses with (from L) the ex-Secretary General of the United Nations (UN) Javier Perez de Cuellar, UN Secretary General Kofi Annan, the Nobel Peace Prize Rigoberta Menchu Tum, Secretary General of International Organization of Francophonie Adbou Diouf, Peruvian President's wife Elian Karp de Toledo, Prime Minister of the Novavut Canadian territory Paul Okalik, Micronesia Federation Governor Robert Ruecho, during the inauguration of the 'Musee du quai Branly', a museum of primitive arts from Africa, Asia, Oceania and America, 20 June 2006 in Paris. Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Jacques Chirac.jpg| With French President Jacques Chirac in 1997 REUTERS Jacques Chirac - Kofi Annan.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki shakes hands with Chirac in 2002. United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan is on the left.photos: The career of Jacques Chirac Ban Ki-moon - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Ban Ki-Moon rend hommage à Jacques Chirac. ina.fr António Guterres - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Na cimeira de Lisboa, em 2000, com os franceses Jacques Chirac e Lionel Jospin e, atrás, o luxemburguês Jean-Claude Juncker e o alemão Gerhard Schröder. |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand François Mitterrand - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| Ouverture de la Conférence de Paris sur l'Elimination des Armes Chimiques, le 7 janvier 1989. Ouverture de la séance par François Mitterrand suivie des discours du Directeur général de l'UNESCO et de Javier Pérez de Cuellar. UNESCO Boutros Boutros-Ghali - François Mitterrand.jpg| United Nations Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali is awarded with the Legion of Honour by French President Francois Mitterrand during a ceremony at Elysee Palace, in Paris, this October 26, 1994 file picture. REUTERS/Charles Platiau/Files |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Kurt Waldheim - Sin imagen.jpg| French President, Valery Giscard D'Estaing with Kurt Waldheim, Secretary General of the United Nations. Kofi Annan - Sin imagen.jpg| Olivier Stirn, Kofi Annan & V.Giscard d'Estaing. Fuentes Categoría:Francia-ONU